For Now
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Feedback/reviews and requests are begged for and much appreciated.] Victor is perfect in every aspect. Especially to his stalker, of all people.


[I promised this Frankenweenie pairing (with another one mixed in obviously for a twist), and I actually did get to it I guess? Feedback/reviews and requests are begged for and much appreciated. Request any fandom, I'll either know it or not. If not I'll check it out, but if I don't like the show or whatever it is I'll let you know.]

"Today we are figuring the formulation to a perfect human, which will be due at the end of the year, partner up," announced Mister Rzykruski loudly, noticing his students seemed to be in a stump today. He was rehired after the whole mess leading up to the science fair. Sincerest apologies were made, which made it clear after the fiasco; they had seen stranger things than the science teacher. The request reason seemed good enough for him, so all was well in that department.

As students all looked at each other to signal they wanted to partner up, a few children did not. It all started with Victor, who wanted to curl up into a ball and be ignored. He hated picking his own partner, which he figured would be more daunting than the actual task at hand. Along with Toshiaki and Nassor, he was unpopular in many senses. Still, he should try and find a friendly face…

Victor was in-between both boys, but he caught the Asian's eyes first. Toshiaki shrugged back in response. They didn't notice Nassor give a look of hurt, but it seemed that nobody knew his existence at all. The younger boy scooted his desk so it was next to his secret crush, chatting away nervously. There were an uneven number of students in this class, though.

'Great,' thought the twisted teenager, watching his desk. Not even needing to have to experiment, Nassor began to trace the indents made by other students in the wood. What he truly did need was someone to experiment on. And he had the perfect idea.

"These poems that you write me everyday are so cute, Toshiaki, thank you," Victor gushed to his newer boyfriend about a month later. They were in the same class, sadly their only subject they had together this year. The desks were placed in close-knit rows nowadays so they could sneakily play footsie.

Tilting his head slightly, the Japanese boy quirked a brow in confusion, "I do not write poems, because I am bad at them." Then he felt bad, maybe he could at least try something… "Do you want me to make you haikus? I can get my mother to teach me that."

A little disappointed, the pale boy shook his head and covered it with a giggle, "I'm okay, and you really don't have to." Then it bothered him how someone would write him such deep little stories, yet never give it a signature. All this time he just figured it was his partner the whole time. He didn't think he was very worth writing such… loving poetry for. Who was it? He would find out if it killed him.

The thing was; he had no idea that the culprit was sitting eerily close to him once again, writing more poetry, but with a different approach this time...

_Silently I stare at you _

Victor opened up his notebook and took notes down that were written on the board. It was hard not to watch how delicate and precise his pencil stroke got to be. The way he nibbled on his lower lip in the dark room. How his eyes looked over his work eagerly, then made sure it was exactly like it was on the chalkboard, and if not the way he practically tore the paper with the stiff eraser on the other end of the utensil. Even though the watcher was very obsessive compulsive over eraser shavings that were falling on his desk, he was still until the doe eyes decided to look back. His heart leapt into his throat and he looked at the words and equations that meant nothing to him. Not since he found his new obsession.

_You don't know I'm around _

Victor's new group of friends called him over after class. The frail Dutch boy sighed loudly at having to leave his boyfriend, pouting until he got the Asian's attention. They hugged eagerly, and each heartbeat that they did the shadow of a teenager dug his untrimmed nails into his soft palm skin. It wasn't until the lovebirds broke apart did he feel calm enough to stand up. The hand nearly made him hiss from pain, but instead his voice was gone, catching the boy's eyes. At last there was the slight waving from the teenager, hoping to actually get a response.

_I know where you've been _

The younger male hummed as he took out the trash. Scoffing as it took a few tries to pop off the metal lid, Victor sighed with relief as he could at last get rid of the garbage. He looked around, having an eerie feeling about his yard. It seemed like he was being watched. That would be such a ridiculous notion, though… Suddenly Sparky rushed up and barked, running around his creator. It wasn't until the tail detached itself and flew at the bushes nearby did the stalker feel apprehensive.

_I know where you are bound _

It was obvious Victor's parents were very protective... or at least very much lately, for whatever reason. They made sure whenever Toshiaki was over that he just came himself, and asked the boys to keep themselves alright. Apparently someone was stalking around the neighborhood at night. It made the built male chuckle darkly, seeing as they had no idea…

_I know where you live _

Toshiaki spoke gently as his boyfriend and he hugged. The front steps were never fun to leave from. He wanted to make the worried boy feel better about himself. Too bad that would prove to be difficult. Especially with the culprit not even narrowed down.

_I know where you sleep _

Yawning and shivering lightly, Victor slipped out of his shirt, letting it drop onto his dog. The reanimated canine grumbled softly and caused a soft laugh. Finishing the removal of clothing, the teenager slipped into his bed. Making sure he was situated perfectly, the dark-haired boy pulled up the quilt and cuddled under it. He would deal with his strewn clothes in the morning… Wherever his dress shirt went the next day was beyond him.

_You don't even know me _

His partner could be Victor? Victor Frankenstein, the boy of dreams and creativity. He doesn't even know of my existence and yet I'm getting overly exited! This is better than when I dissected my hamster. That will always be the best childhood memory for me though… His joy was short-lived as he noticed his secret crush was a bit confused as to who his partner for the literature class would be, looking everywhere but at him. They sometimes gave friendly gestures, but never got to know one another. That was purely and deeply one-sided.

_But my love for you runs deep _

Sitting against the closed catacomb entrance, the teenager began to scribble down more and more about Victor. He would alternate between detailed and exceptional drawings and doodles around the outlines of the lined paper. The sweet scent of his love's top was in his grasp, on his brought up knees carefully. If it dropped to the floor he'd feel he failed his crush. The fact that he could never get to know enough about the smaller boy bothered him. What was missing from this…?

_I see you in my dreams _

The demented teen felt his heart nearly implode as he noticed the boy walking up to him. It was long and eager strides. Not wanting to break the eye contact, the man ran a hand through his hair, noting it was growing out much more than his parents usually would allow him to have. Maybe their fear of him grew as the particles did. Victor was now flush against him, looping his spindly arms around the strong neck, snuggling in. He didn't care to know how this could even happen in the first place, but his eyes brimmed with honest tears. Opening his mouth to speak, he felt innocent lips upon his own, never again to be on Toshiaki's-

Startling from his slumber, the boy lowered himself back down to cry a couple sleepless hours before he had to actually get ready to school.

_I want me in yours too _

It was nearing warmer times, so the button-ups started to show more of the pale chest. Patience and mental force to not rip off this newer purchase was exercised now. Looking back down at the paper of nothing, the dull face wanted to try something new. The normal sliver of his mind wanted a real relationship to blossom. It was now or never to start…

_I want you to know and love me _

He then greeted the younger. The other slid his eyes over to the bigger boy, and gave a surprised expression. It was too cute, he wanted to immediately write and draw about this moment. He wanted to have that sort of grin all for him. Only he deserved to get the confused yet cheerful attention.

_But there is no way to tell you _

Nervous now, the opposing slid his eyes across the flawless plain of his love's face. Hiding the shudder, he got himself distracted by looking at the paper of the other. Feeling like he was catching on, Victor laughed happily. He handed over the part of the science assignment he had already done, promising it was okay if the other didn't get it. Toshiaki peered across their new long, stainless steel lab table narrowing his eyes jealously. Everything was now perfect for the teenager, well, almost.

_This is how it's going to be _

From then on, the Asian made sure Victor was constantly distracted from the boy he felt threatened by. They two were now becoming very close and that scared him over all else. Knowing how deranged his frenemy could be, even on good days, the male made sure his group of friends were on watch for dangerous behavior. At least one of them was in every one of Victor's classes at least. Too bad even if something were to happen to the frail creator, that they were too weak to do much about it.

_It will, and has never changed _

After ever more trust spouting between the new friends, Victor never seemed to sway even slightly from his partner. Toshiaki was still on edge, but ignored most of the doubt dutifully. His boyfriend had caught on, telling him off loudly. Eagerly looking on, the proud and usually silent man smirked ever so slightly, but knew this was as close to Victor he could get. But the fight ranged to other things, causing a scene. Was this a breakup? Was this his lucky day?

_I'll continue to be your stalker  
Don't think I'm deranged _

At last finding an opportunity, the male couldn't take it any longer. It was the day before the science project was due. The perfect human formulation had to be Victor Frankenstein. For all he cared, it could be the answer to anything else. He wanted the boy more than anything else he had ever laid his sights on. Silently sliding up the bedroom window, he got into the bedroom; ready to claim what was rightfully his. Right as he reached out his hand, Victor slowly peeked open his wide eyes, closing them again before realizing what was happening and jumping back against the wall his bed was by.

Watching the other, the lithe boy shook slightly in body and in vocals, "H-hey Nassor, what are you doing here?"

He couldn't hurt this beautiful creation of pure innocence and absolute delight. Nassor would never find anyone quite like this teenager. At an impasse, he gave a dull smile, "Did you like my one-liners? They give you a message before the end."

"End of what?" It grew silent until the boy nearly jumped out of his skin. Toshiaki was right, along with the others. Though they never hung out outside of school in actuality… Starting to back away, he felt a hand run through his hair and the other arm forced him against the surprisingly buff chest. The overgrown haircut got slightly in his face, "Please, why are you doing this? I-I trusted you."

"Trusting me is about as smart as a mouse letting himself get too close to a cat," he wanted to instead gush about how he always loved Victor. His Victor. He would never allow another soul touch this perfection. It was odd, but he leaned forward to kiss the other. It worked slightly, the boy between shoving his away, then instead ending up pulling him closer by his ratty shirt. That worked too…

Eventually they broke apart, but Nassor found the other only doing that to please his stalker. How complicated and exhilarating…

_I love you but you'll never know  
'Cause I'm your silent stalker  
I'll continue watching you; well… _

Nassor stretched his arms out, and then placed one around the slim waist during science. Toshiaki knew that he had to date Victor is private so he could keep his love safe from this maniac. Getting the story in what little time his genius got away from his mental and mostly physical captor, the Asian understood. Everyone was blissfully unaware. Even though they secretly gently played footsie while Nassor distracted himself with notes at last, it wasn't the same. They wondered if anything could be right with their lives again. Too bad for them; Nassor was incredibly happy for the first time in some time. Until he would inevitably get bored, that is…

_Until I kill and find another…_


End file.
